Angel Wings
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: "It's 1963 and according to Mrs. Novak, she's been dumped approximately 18 times." Castiel Novak and his family move to a small-town in Kansas after his mother has been dumped (yet again). And this time, he's really determined to stay...especially after he meets the sexy, mysterious caretaker Dean Winchester. Mermaids AU. Destiel.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Title: Angel Wings

Summary: "It's 1963 and according to Mrs. Novak, she's been dumped approximately 18 times." Castiel Novak and his family move to a small-town in Kansas after his mother has been dumped (yet again). And this time, he's really determined to stay...especially after he meets the sexy, mysterious caretaker Dean Winchester.

I've been rebelling against mother in subtle ways just to annoy her.

"Dammit, Castiel. Sit up straight," Mrs. Novak, the woman who calls herself my mother, says angrily as I sit on the couch, arms crossed. I stare at her blankly; I know how much she hates that. Mrs. Novak lets out an angry huff of breath and rolls her eyes. "I'm going out. Make sure Anna says her prayers and please get to bed on time, would you?"

"Mom, mom!" Anna runs into the room with a small book. Her long red hair bounces with each movement of her feet. "Will you please read to me before you go?"

Mrs. Novak's hands clench her purse and she takes in a slow breath through her nose as she pats down a few strays on Anna's head. "Not tonight, Anna." Her tone is short, clipped. "Good-night now." She pats Anna's head and makes her way to the door. She blows us each a kiss before finally exiting the house.

Anna is standing before the door, the small Bible she brought out clenched to her chest, staring after our mother. I clear my throat and she flinches as she spins towards me. "Would you like me to read to you, Anna?" It's the last thing I want to do.

My half-sister nods and shuffles to the couch next to me. I take my book of bee-keeping off my lap and replace it with the decrepit Bible she found years ago. "Which story?"

"Daniel and the Lions."

I crack the book open with a sigh. I don't think Mrs. Novak cares for her daughter (her son for that matter, too, but that's a story for another day). Her flaming red hair reminds her of Anna's father, who left her as soon as Anna was brought back from the hospital and never came back again.

The saddest thing is that Anna does everything in her power to make Mrs. Novak like her, a task which I always tell her is a waste of time. Anna loves the Bible and regularly makes Mrs. Novak read to her even though she's known how to read from the Good Book when most kids were still learning to speak in full sentences; she's tried dressing up in Mrs. Novaks clothes (which ended in a spanking and a time-out); she's even tried coloring her hair with a brown magic marker ("I was just trying to look like you and Castiel.").

By the time I'm done reading the story, Anna's asleep on my arm, snoring slightly. I sigh and close the book, then pick her up and tuck her into bed. I'm just glad she's already in her pajamas. I quietly cheer when I remember Anna did not say her prayers before bed as Mrs. Novak would have liked.

On my way out of our shared room to lock up the house, I notice the picture of my father on the wall. I forever curse Mrs. Novak for destroying all photos of my father's face. All I have is his bottom half sitting on a very ornate chair, crisp black pants and a pair of army boots. "Was my father in the army?" I ask Mrs. Novak almost everyday, to which I get no response. I never get any response about my father other than he is unreliable and disappeared a long time ago.

I wonder where he is almost every single day. I like to imagine New Mexico.

*()()*

Hours later, still awake, I hear Mrs. Novak come stomping through the house.

Uh-oh.

I hear her kick off her shoes into the closet and then throw her bag down before the creaky bathroom door slams shut and the tap from the bathtub runs. I get out of bed and glance up at Anna and see she's dead asleep, not even the stomping, slamming and throwing of Mrs. Novak can awake the sleeping beauty.

I wait for another 10 minutes when I know she's in the bathwater and significantly calmed down. I creep out of bed and take a few steps down the hall, pressing my ear against the wood of the door.

Mrs. Novak is in the bath, splashing around in the water like a child and singing The Lord's Prayer grumpily.

Uh-oh.

I've gotten pretty used to this routine. "Castiel!" I jump when I hear my name being called. "Castiel, come in here a moment."

I sigh and open the door. Mrs. Novak's bath is so filled with bubbles, only her head and right arm poke out. "Yes?" I ask, leaning back and pressing my palms to the wall.

Her finger is pointing down on a map of the United States. "Tell me," she requests. "Where is my finger?" Mrs. Novak's eyes are careful to not look at the map on the toilet lid beside her.

I come over, hands in my bathrobe pockets, and lean over the map to get a better look. "A place called Linbank Kansas."

Mrs. Novak doesn't smile much at her children, but when she does we know she means business. "Well, get some sleep because in the morning, we're moving to Linbank!"

Do we have to? The question makes my lips tingle. Ask it, ask her! Ask her now!

"Go," Mrs. Novak waves her hand, sending bath bubbles to the floor.

It's 1963 and now, Mrs. Novak has officially been dumped approximately 18 times. Though the number is probably a lot higher from before Anna and I were born.

I nod once and quietly close the door on my way out. In my bed, I should feel dread, I should feel nervous.

But all I feel is anger that we're leaving yet again.

*()()*

Bobby Vinton is singing softly, Mrs. Novak's pointer finger tapping on the steering wheel. Anna is next to her in the passenger seat, looking through an atlas. I'm cramped in the back, next to boxes and boxes of Anna and my things.

Before we left, Mrs. Novak enlisted the help of my classmate, Gary Frinkle, to load the car with me. It was amazing how fast the Novak family could pack up and move at the drop of a pin when Mrs. Novak orders it. Later, as Anna and I were waiting to drive away, I saw Mrs. Novak kiss Gary Frinkle on the lips on the porch. She thought I couldn't see because she was hiding behind the column but oh, I saw her.

And a stupid surge of jealousy surged through me. For the 5 months we had been here, I had fallen in love with Gary in our time at high school and during the summer months when I had hung out with him and his friends. Though, I soon soothed (and upset) myself when I reasoned that Gary probably wasn't interested in the slightest in another man like I was.

During the drive to Linbank, I write down my future plans for our new life.

Graduate High School (force Mrs. Novak to stay if you must)

Have First Kiss

Lose Virginity

Save Money for Bee Farm

I want to harvest honey when I grow up. I've always been interested in bees and their habits; it's absolutely fascinating. Of course, Mrs. Novak would prefer it if I became a lawyer, or a doctor, or even a reverend or priest (something of that ilk) and daily bemoans the fact that I want to keep bees.

"So Castiel," Mrs. Novak says, only minutes away from Linbank. The drive from Illinois to Kansas felt too short.

"Yes?" I lean forward and watch Anna sleeping peacefully in the front seat, my chin resting on the seat.

"I think I should teach you how to drive," she tells me. "We've put it off long enough, yes?"

"Oh?"

"Yes. So as soon as we get all settled in town, I want you behind this wheel." She glances back at me. "Is that understood?"

"Yes." I nod and lean back.

"And I also want you to shave as soon as possible. Do you understand?"

I touch my jaw, which is still smooth but whatever she says, I guess. "Yes." I cross my arms and settle back into my seat, looking out the window.

Mrs. Novak says, "Don't cross your arms Castiel."

I don't look at her as I set my hands neatly on my lap. People have always told me I look like my mother but I just don't see it. Her hair is light brown while mine is so dark, it almost looks black. Her eyes, like mine, are blue (which I deeply resent because it most likely means Mrs. Novak really is my mother) but they are such a different shade, they're barely comparable. She has a small, slightly curved nose while mine is large and practically beak-like on my face.

I hate Mrs. Novak with almost a burning passion. She's ruined my life, dragging me all around the country because she couldn't help but putting the handcuffs on her boyfriends too soon (and no, that is not a sexual thing).

In my seventeen years, I believe we've moved almost 20 times. Usually Mrs. Novak jumps ship every time she's kicked to the curb, but other times she just gets restless.

As we drive past a sign that says WELCOME TO LINBANK, KANSAS!, in too bright, too large letters, I say a prayer to some figure in the heavens to make Mrs. Novak stick around...at least for a year.

*()()*

Our new house is big, spacious, but a horribly decrepit thing in the middle of the woods. The door won't close, the shutters hang off the corners, the wrap-around porch is so covered in leaves and dust, it almost reaches the middle of my calf. "I can see why you got it at such a low price," I mention, helping Mrs. Novak carry our kitchen table inside.

"Yes," she agrees. "The relator wasn't exactly expecting such a quick move."

I nod and jog outside, only to find Anna talking to a gangly teenager on a bike. "Anna!" I call, and approach her.

"Castiel, this is Sam," Anna introduces. "He lives by us. Sam, this is my brother, Castiel."

I look to the young boy with brown hair that is way too long for explanation. "Yeah." His voice is still pre-pubescent and high-pitched. "My brother and I live in a trailer next to the convent."

"Convent?" Mrs. Novak says behind us.

"Hello," Sam waves awkwardly.

"Mother, this is Sam." I don't tear my gaze off the boy. "He just stopped by to say hi, right?"

"Right." He nods in affirmation, not meeting Mrs. Novak's hard gaze. "Well, I gotta go," he says suddenly and repostitions himself on the bike seat. "My brother is expecting me. Bye Anna, bye Castiel…" he nods at Mrs. Novak and quickly begins pedaling the bike away.

"He needs a hair cut," Mrs. Novak says and walks to the car to get another box. I release Anna and go find another box.

Hours later, all our things are unpacked and I am laying on my bed, not bothering to unpack my clothes even though Mrs. Novak ordered me to. "What's the point?" I wondered to her. She responded by giving me her exasperated look and told me to "Just do it, Castiel."

I'm staring at the top bunk, looking at the bottom of Anna's mattress. I reach up and begin scratching at it absently, enjoying the sound and the feeling of it on my fingernail. "Dinner!" Mrs. Novak calls.

I sigh. The last thing I want to do is go out and eat dinner with that woman (AKA Satan Incarnate) and my sister (AKA The Beggar). "Castiel, come!" Mrs. Novak says sternly.

I swing my legs out, shoes landing on the hardwood floor and pull myself up. I'm about to stand up and shuffle out when a carving on the wall catches my eyes. I frown and crawl over to it. "Casti-el!" Mrs. Novak growls, teeth clenched.

"Just a moment," I plead.

On the wall, just behind the door and just above the baseboard are 4 letters that appear to be carved out with a pocket knife or something of that sort. I touch the crooked, pointy letters. One S.W and one D.W.

I hum and trace the D a few more times before standing up. I wonder who the last owners were and why they carved their names into the wall.

"Oh, you've decided to join us, have you?" Mrs. Novak says bitterly when I finally sit with them. I hum and pick up my fork. "What do you think about this?" She is looking through the paper, looking for a job. "Kind, personable receptionist needed at accounting firm."

"Kind?" I snort into my glass of water.

She narrows her eyes. "Better watch your mouth," Mrs. Novak warns, narrowing her eyes.

I shoot my eyebrows up in a show of mock innocence. "Who? Me?"

*()()*

"Alright, ease up on your brakes." A pile of grocery bags sits in the back with Anna. I'm in the front seat of Mrs. Novaks old Chevy, my fingers clenched on the steering wheel so tight, my knuckles are turning white. "No! Ease up," Mrs. Novak is clearly frustrated with my lack of driving skills.

"Do I…?" I trail off, not sure what to do as I make a sudden, unexpected right turn.

"It's all okay, Castiel," Mrs. Novak says in a soothing voice I didn't even know she possessed. "Just don't worry about going too fast. Just press down gently on the gas pedal-" We jerk forward, my head hits the steering wheel.

From the rearview mirror, I see Anna rubbing her head and grimacing. "Ow," she says in annoyance.

"Sorry." I grimace and glance behind us at the long line of annoyed drivers I'm preventing from moving forward. "Sorry!" I hold my hand up out the window.

I get a few middle fingers and yells back.

Mrs. Novak huffs a breath. "Just pull over. I'll drive home."

"I'm trying," I tell her pointedly as I pull to the curb.

"Of course you are," she says grumpily and slams the door shut.

"You are a bad driver," Anna tells me as I slide across the seat to the passenger side.

Mrs. Novak slams her door shut again and speeds off to our home. "It's very important you learn to drive as soon as possible, Castiel. You're going to be 18 next year. Time to stop the childish antics and act like an adult."

I clench my jaw and look down at my fingers. I refuse to let her embarrass me. I refuse to let her see me cry. It would just add fuel to the fire.

"Good god!" Mrs. Novak cries when she turns haphazardly into our driveway, only to find a huge black car sitting there. A man shrouded in shadows sits on the hood, staring up at the house.

For a moment, I wonder if my father has finally come back for me. The three of us get out of the car, Mrs. Novak stomps angrily to the front. "Excuse me," she growls.

The man hops off the car and into the sun. I am frozen in my spot. This man isn't my father, but I am not upset at that. This man-this gorgeous man with dirty blonde hair and beautiful pouty lips is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. As he gets closer, I finally notice how birght green and wonderful his eyes are.

Even Mrs. Novak is frozen in stunned silence. The man smiles and holds out his hand for Mrs. Novak. "Hey," he greets in a gruff voice. "Name's Dean Winchester."

Mrs. Novak places her hand in his and says, "Noami Novak," in a daze.

"Nice to meet ya," Dean Winchester nods. He looks to Anna and I and waves awkwardly. "Hey."

"May I ask what you're doing on our property?" Mrs. Novak has come back to reality.

"Oh. My brother, Sam, told me some people moved in." Dean walks before the house, staring up at it again. "We used to live here," he mentions.

"Really?" I pipe up. I curse myself when I realize my voice is small and shaky.

"Yeah." Dean nods, seemingly lost in thought. "Anyway." He turns on his heel and faces Mrs. Novak again. "I know it's kind of in crappy condition and I'd be willing to help fix it up and get everything back in proper condition."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Novak is still staring at him skeptically.

"Yeah. I mean, I live next to the convent, so it's really not any trouble." He points across the street, where a convent must be hiding behind the trees. "What with fall coming, I don't have as much work to do other than rake the leaves on the soccer field."

"The nuns have a soccer field?" I ask, brows knitting.

Dean smiles and winks at me and I feel my heart skip a beat. "Yeah. Nuns gotta play games, too," he explains easily. Our eyes lock for a beat, then he looks to Mrs. Novak. "So? Would you mind if I helped you, Mrs. Novak?"

Mrs. Novak blinks once. "Of course not. Of course, I can't pay you, you realize."

Dean waves the idea off. "I couldn't take your money anyway." He looks at the house. "I just gotta do this for the house, you know?"

"I suppose," Mrs. Novak says slowly. "Would you help with the groceries?" She asks.

Dean nods and makes his way to the car. "Thanks again," he tells her. He stops when he reaches me and claps my shoulder. "You ready to help me, buddy?" I silently stare at his eye-wrinkles until he lets out an awkward chuckle, gathers the groceries, and follows Mrs. Novak.

As he walks away from me and I can get a good look at his backside, I realize with gross clarity that I am screwed.

A/N: Haven't written fanfic in forever! Let me know what you thought! Not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter, but it will come!

Much love and thanks. XOXO


End file.
